1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments generally relate to mounting accessories to a firearm and protecting a user's body parts from slipping around and in front of a firearm discharging end.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the perspective of looking down the length of the rifle, a rail or rail system of a rifle has four mounting surfaces that are located at the 12, 3, 6, and 9 o'clock positions. The positions in between are simply unused space, herein referred to as “dead space.” These dead spaces are closer to the center axis of the rifle barrel than the rail system mounting surfaces. These dead spaces typically have through-holes which are in the form of small holes or slots.
Modern day breaching shotguns are often extremely short in length, which brings the position of the hand even closer to the end of the barrel, increasing the risk of injury to the user's hand and fingers. Additionally, these shotguns are often intentionally designed without a butt stock in order to remain compact and light weight. The butt stock channels the energy of the weapon being fired through the butt stock and into the shoulder of the person firing the shotgun. Regarding the violence of force happening while firing the shotgun without a butt stock and simultaneously pumping the action, there is an extreme risk to an individual's fingers, hand, or other body parts slipping around and in front of the barrel, resulting in injury to the individual.
There is therefore a need for a productive use of the dead space on a firearm. There is a further need for a safer firearm which more effectively prevents the user from injury due to body parts slipping in front of the discharge end of the firearm.